bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
PRDK: Strzał, Kolejny ranger
W ostatnim odcinku: Dragneel ściaga sie z liderem Dark Storm i przpadkowo znajduje Brave i trafia do Vulcani. LDS staje sie Lordem Gniewu Wrathem, a Dragneel zyskuje 2 nowych przyjciół Torina i Atyre który daje mu moc zmiany a Atyra Red- Czerwonego Rangera Power Rangers Dinokugan. DinoBase thumb|leftTorin: No to sprubujmy od nowa, Witaj w DinoBase, Emperor Adi: To miejsce mi sie z akażdym razem coraz bardziej podoba. Będziemy tu robić super imprezy. Torin: Ty to robisz specjalnie czy naprade nie skumałes głównego celu Zordokuganów Adi: Zordokugany wraz z nami chcą zniszczyć Anichilatora, a tutaj będziemy robić imprezy Torin: Adi: Wyluzuj Torin, tylko żartuje, mimo to chce się trochę więcej dowiedzieć o Helheim Torin: Helheim jest położone w innym wymiarze i jest to również planeta. A na tej planecie znajduje się 11 Królestw Adi: 11?! Torin: Każde królestwo jest inne, zamieszkiwane przez jeden gatunek Zordokuganów oraz nie jest wogule połaczone z domenami znanymi z Vestroi. Każde królestwo ma również swojeog króla. Brave to bateria która otwiera wrota do Królestw za pomocą suwaków. Ci który posiadają Brave i KuganChanger mogą stać się Power Rangers Dinokugan. Adi: hmmmmmmm 11 królestw, a ja mam już 1 Brave + Bravy Rangera Torin: Od tej pory będziesz liderem Power Rangers Dinokugan, twoim priorytetowym zadaniem jest pokonywanie sługusów, zaś twoją inną misją jest odnalezienie i zgromadzenie ludzi posiadających Bravy by stworzyć drużynę do walki z Anichilatorem. Adi: Dobra przyjołem, ale jak używać teleportacji Torin: Żeby z DinoBase gdzies się teleportować wystarczy powiedzieć gdzie chce się dostać i strzelić z KuganChangera w podest, ale żeby dostać się do DinoBase musisz odnaleźć gdzieś w mieście symbol DinoBase i w niego strzelić wtedy znajdizesz się w DinoBase, na dodatek jest wiele symboli w mieście więc nie jest to takie trudne. Adi: Dobra, no to, Centrum Miasta Centrum Miasta Adi: Dobra hmmmmmm, poszukac kogoś kto posługuje się Bravem i ma KuganChanger Tym czasem gdzie indziej thumb|221pxDancer: Stajesz do walki czy pękasz Jakiś kolo: Bakugan Bitwa!!! Bakugan Start No i co tera ty pieniasz Dancer: Brave: Brave In Dancer: Kritias Wszyscy: jaki dziwny akugan Adi: może on jest, kolejnym Rangerem? Dancer: Dajesz Kritias, Mroczne Działo wygrałem Jakiś kolo: no nie Dancer: nie ma tu osób silnych już, Kritias mozesz wracać do siebie Brave: Brave On Dancer: Czy jest tu ktoś kto chce zemną walczyć Adi: Ja chcę! Dancer: Dobra to wyciągaj swojego bakugana Adi: Sie wie Dancer: ooo, to będzie ciekawe Gapie: Obaj mają te dziwne Bakugany Adi i Dancer: Brave: Brave In thumb|leftAdi: Atyra, do ataku Dancer: Kritias, dajesz Walka się rozpoczeła. Atyra głównie atakował swoimi zębami i paszczą oraz prędkością. Mimo to Kritias był jak nieokiełznany rumak kożystający ze swoich kopty do obrony przed potężnymi kłami Atyry, po czym przechodził do ataku swoim grzebiniem, który był zatrzymywany przez ogon Atyry. Dancer: Kritias, Mroczne Działo Adi: Atyra, Płonące Ostrze Kritias wystrzelił z "grzywy" mroczną kulę w postaci pocisku, a Atyra ogonem wykonał cięcie z płomieni. Mimo to walka została przerwana przez piorun który przerwał wszystko Adi i Dancer: Co do jasnej cho... Gapie: Wrath: Sory za najście Adi: Znowu ty Dancer: Kritias to ten wróg Kritias: Dancer: Adi: ej masz KuganChanger Dacner: Szlag dzięki temu miałem mieć moc do wlaki z tymi bestiami Adi: Więc się przemień Dancer: Przemień? Adi: Brave: Brave In Adi: Bakugan Bitwa!!! Bakugan Start!!! Brave: Red Change Adi: Płonący Hero!!! Atyra Red!!! Dancer: Ale jak? Adi: Jeżeli możesz to zabierz gdzieś w bezpieczne miejsce ludzi którzy nie zdążyli się schować Dancer: Oke Adi: Dancer: dobra wy uciekajcie tam thumb|300pxBrave: Brave In Dancer: Bakugan Bitwa!!! Bakugan Start!!! Brave: Black Change Dancer:' STRZELAJĄCY HERO!!! KRITIAS BLACK!!!' thumb|left|100px|Armed BlackBrave: Brave Armedthumb|Kritias Gun Dancer: Co to? Nowoczesna kusza, podoba mi się, Kritas Gun!!! Adi: Co? jak? Dancer: Bębenkiem od tego rewolwera po ramieniu i też dostaniesz takie uzbrojenie chyba Adi: Oke, i tak nie mam nic do stracenia thumb|left|100px|Armed RedBrave: Brave Armed thumb|Atyra Fang Adi: SUPER!!! Atyra Fang Dancer i Wrath walczyli jako strzelcy. Wrath strzelał piorunami, a Dancer strzelał czarną plazmą ze swojej broni. Ale nagle na Wratha skoczył Dragneel z Atyra Fang otoczonym wirującym płomieniem, od czego Wrath poleciał kilka metrów w tył i zaliczył glebę. Dancer: Ej koleś, co ty odstawiasz to mój przeciwnik! Adi: Ja zaklepałem go już wcześniej Wrath: Szlag nie mam szansy z dwoma naraz Adi i Dancer: thumb|left|Dancer OdmianaBrave: Brave On Adi: (squee) Ta moc jest super!!! Za każdym razem kiedy jej użwam jest coraz lepsza. Dancer: Ej ej ej, koleś chwila, zjawiasz się tu nie wiadomo z kąd, używasz takiego samego bakugana jak ja, a potem zjawia się te humanoidalny lew, a my zmieniamy się w jakiś kolorwy oddział. Adi: Racja , jestem Adrian Ruekai, ale ludzie zwą mnie Emperor, pewnie wyjaśnie ci wszystko, a raczej zrobi to niebieski kosmiczny ptok (specjalnie jest napisane ptok a nie ptak, Lux). Dacner: Co? Kosmiczny ptak, masz mnie za war... Co ty wyprawiasz? Adi: DinoBase Torin: Witaj w do... Dancer: Jakie fajne miesjce na impry Torin: Kolejny, wariat z imprezami, Emperor kto to jest Adi: Kolejny Ranger, Kritias Black Dancer: ? Torin: Pozwól że zacznę od początku No i Torin znowu zaczął tłuc historyjkę o diniusiach. Dancer: A więc o to chodzi, dobra wchodze w to thumb|200pxAdi: Dancer: Jestem Adrian Shane Adi: hmmmm skoro jesteśmy imiennikami będe mówił do ciebie Dancer Dancer: Czemu Dancer? Torin: Adrianie, Brave, który wziął Dragneel to Kenterospiker, Zakazany Brave, którego 1 człowiek nie jest w stanie kontrolować. Dancer: Spoko damy sobie radę Na mieście Adi: Gotów Dancer: Byłem gotów poraz pierwszy gdy użyłem mocy. Adi: Good, (trollface) tak czy siak prowadze o jedną transformację Dancer: xD Po czym oboje wyjęli swoje Brave wciśnieli je i włorzyli do KuganChangerów thumb|left|200pxBrave: Brave In Adi i Dancer: Bakugan Bitwa!!! Bakugan Start!!! Brave: Red, Black' Change' Adi:' PŁONĄCY HERO!!! ATYRA RED!!!' Dancer:' STRZELAJĄCY HERO!!! KRITIAS BLACK!!!' Adi: Now it's showtime Dancer: Najsilniejszy duet wrzechczasów... Adi i Dancer:' POWER RANGERS DINOKUGAN!!!' Wrath: Znowu wy? ZARAZ WAS Lord Chaos przemawiający telepatycznie: Uspokój się Wrath nie zniszczenie ich jest teraz twoim celem Wrath: Przepraszam mistrzu Lord Chaos: Wysyłam potwora który się nimi zajmie a ty kontynuuj misję Wrath: Tak jest i dziękuje mistrzu Powrót na wioche thumb Horononter: Jestem Horononter i przy... Adi i Dancer: thumb|leftAdi: Atyra Fang Dancer: Kritias Gun Horonoter: CO? JAK? KIEDY WY? thumb|200pxAdi: Co? Oszust, sprawdzić oszusta na obecność studni we krwii!!! Dancer: (facepalm) Wiem, Zakazany Brave, który wziąłeś Adi: Skąd wiesz?! Dancer: Torin powiedział, że jeden człowiek nie moze go kontrolować Adi: No i? Dancer: Zastanów się, 1 broń 1 człowiek, 2 bronie, 2 ludzi Adi: Czyli mogli byśmy połączyć nasze broni by móc używać KenteroSpikera? Dancer: W skrócie tak, dobra aktywuj KenteroSpiker Adi: Twój plan, twoje wykonanie Dancer: Ta je "liderze" thumb|left|150pxBrave: KENTEROSPIKER Dancer: ' AKRTIAS FANGUN!!!' Adi: Dobra ty się zajmij tym ptakiem, a ja idę za Wrathem Dancer: Dobra, ale tak czy siak i tak już kończę z tym ptakiem,' Łamacz Bram!!!' Dancer: Brave: Brave On Dancer: Tylko gdzie jest Dragneel? Adi: Brave: Brave On Adi: Zgubiłem te hienę Dancer: (facepalm) Adi: Tak czy siak, odwiedźmy twoje królestwo Dancer: tylko jak? Adi: Wciśnij po prostu Brave Dancer: thumb|KajleraBrave: Brave In No i resztę dnia spędzaliśmy zwiedzając Kajlerę, prócz tego Torin dał nam szlaban na wstęp do DinoBase za odpalanie tam fajerwerków, a tym czasem na dachu gdzieś. Zielony Ranger: Więc to są moi partnerzy? No cóż chyba pora wkroczyć do akcji Next Episode Dancer i Kritias, Adi i Atyra czyli mamy już 4 członków naszego zwariowanego teamu. Ale co to Zielony Ranger?! Było by fajnie gdyby nie to że chce nas pociąć i ogulnie + ŻE CO?! Ogromne Potwory + kolejny Lord w szergach Anichilatora? Ale dla zyskania nadzieji podpowiem że w nastepnym odcinku PRDK Ex3- Cięcie!!! Zielony mistrz cięć pojawi się nasz pierwszy MEGAZORD. Czekajcie z niecierpliwośćią. Kategoria:AdiFire Kategoria:Seria Dinokugan